


The Time Tommy Got Slaughtered By an Assassin in Public

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Dream, Assassination, Assassins, Bad does a demon voice, Blood, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Child Injury, Death, Fighting, Food mentions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have Author's Block, I have no idea what I'm doing, It Sucks, Murder, Philza is Dadza, Potions, Screaming, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swords, Tommy gets hurt, Unconsciousness, Whump, angry techno, doing something very very stupid, lots of blood, lots of screaming, mentions of security/police, no beta we die like wilbur soot, or me playing minecraft easy mode, references to Grian and Hermitcraft, respawn is enabled, this fic is titled "angry music", this is why public servers can be bad, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Tommy gets grabbed by an assassin while out with the others on a public server. Understandably, this is a pretty terrifying situation.And then Dream and Techno get mad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 25
Kudos: 684
Collections: Completed stories I've read, The Reasons For My Insomnia





	The Time Tommy Got Slaughtered By an Assassin in Public

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. My inspiration has decided it was time to go “haha, noob”, and this is like the eighth Word document I’ve made tonight (Google Docs is not fast enough to handle my typing speed at times, I am not kidding) and meanwhile my brain is deciding to go back to two years ago when I came out for the first time and HAH that was NOT a good time. So, anyways, before I lose it, I’m going to put on some angry as hell music and write out some whump.  
> Cool? Cool.

When someone made Dream really, truly _mad_ , it was best to get out of the way.

So when someone on a public server they were all enjoying their time at decided to grab Tommy by the throat and hold a sword there, threatening to kill him if they didn’t do ask asked? That was one of the times that Dream got really terrifying. Not just in appearance, either. No, when he got that mad, he _radiated_ anger. “You better let him go right now.” He said, voice dropping tone entirely. Actually, he sounded kind of like Techno did at times.

Shaking, Tommy stared at him.

Sometimes, when they were filming episodes for the Dream SMP series, he got little hints of it. Like when Dream was shouting about white flags or else they were dead. That was the start of it. Other times, it came through when he was filming his ever so popular Manhunt series, when he got all psychotic sounding and ran after his hunters, slaughtering them with a sort of ruthless bloodlust.

Cold steel pressed into Tommy’s neck, and he swallowed nervously. _It’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to be just fine._ He told himself. Really, swore to himself. As much as he trusted Dream, he still had a sword to his throat. He still had the threat of dying immediately. And this was a public server. He had no idea what would happen if he died here. Honestly?

He didn’t really want to know.

“Or what? You move and I slit his throat?” There was a slight stinging, something hot and sticky running down the front of Tommy’s throat. Taking a breath, shoulders rising and falling visibly, Dream tipped his head down just a little bit. Even with the mask, Tommy could almost picture the deadly narrowing of his eyes. Swallowing, he glanced back at the person whose sword was braced against his throat. _Everything’s going to be fine._

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Techno asked, swinging his axe and cocking it over one shoulder. The pig mask was hanging around his neck, but that and Dream’s mask and George’s goggles. All of them had something that was their signature. Wilbur’s combination of a yellow sweater and his beanie. Phil’s green-striped hat. Sapnap’s distinct shirt. Bad’s appearance. Tubbo’s style. Each and every one of them was recognisable. How this person didn’t know who they were, it was kind of shocking.

No, wait.

They did know who they were.

Tommy felt it in the moment that they shifted. Their fingers tightened around the hilt. If Tommy had gotten a look through their gloves, then he was betting that they were probably paler from blood loss. Then, terrifyingly, they relaxed and laughed. “Oh. You’re Dream. Dream and Techno, from your precious SMP series. I’m betting that this is TommyInnit, then, isn’t it?” The chill, casual tone to their voice sent shivers down Tommy’s spine, the same way that a shot of a centipede crawling over a skull in a movie did. Taking a breath, he glanced back, got a glimpse of a mask pulled over their nose and a cold look to their eyes. They looked like—

Like someone who’d modelled their outfit after an assassin.

“Let him go.” Phil ordered, voice shaking ever so slightly. It wasn’t so much fear as it was barely contained anger. Tubbo and Wilbur were holding him back, Bad and George sharing glances between Sapnap and Techno as if debating if they’d need to hold them back. There was no stopping Dream if he decided to jump, but the others…maybe.

“Oh, this is _perfect._ You have no _idea_ how hard it is to find you people.” The assassin said, a scoff to their voice. After a sharp, quick heartbeat, they continued, “Come on, seriously? You think you’re walking away from this?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” George asked. “Dream and Techno have some of the top PVP in the—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve seen the videos.” Pressing the blade against Tommy’s neck, they slammed a foot into the back of his knee. He started going down, holding his breath as sunlight bounced off the silver of the blade. Instead, there wasn’t any pain, there wasn’t any death. Just the cold press of steel. “Oh, and Tommy? Sorry about this, but I’m in a bit of a…predicament.”

And then the world burst into red-hot, searing pain.

Someone screamed, and the pressure left. Dropping forwards, Tommy pressed a hand to his neck, breath stuttering in his chest. When he drew his fingers into view, they were coated with red. With blood.

His blood.

_Oh._

_Oh, shit._

Blinking frantically, he looked up at Phil. Dream was sprinting off already, Techno roaring and charging off on his heels. Anger flashed through Phil’s face, and he jerked away from Phil and Tubbo as they stared at Tommy in shocked horror. Instead of following Dream and Techno, though, he skidded to a stop by Tommy’s side, cradled him in his arms. Everything was flooding in and out, too bright and too dark all at once. He couldn’t talk.

He couldn’t say anything.

“Hold on, hold on, Tommy, we have you.” Wilbur reassured, settling on his other side. Turning, he roared, “Red sweater, you get a medic! Get some potions! We have a kid down!” There was more shouting, and Tommy tried swallowing. There was a weird lump in his throat, something hot building up in the back. Cold fingers pressed over his neck, and he stared up at the glass dome overhead. It’d been a build by one of the community members, something that they were proudly showing off to everyone. Now he wouldn’t even get to see it.

“Tommy, hold on, hold on.”

“Oh my gosh, there’s so much blood—”

“—what happened—”

“—poor kid—”

“—see that guy run off? He looked like he was about to murder someone…”

Breathing was suddenly a lot harder, and Tommy stared past his dad and brother for a few moments. _Tubbo._ What happened to Tubbo? Was he okay? Jerking in Phil’s arms, Tommy met his gaze, tried looking around. Fingers brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and he dimly saw someone in a red sweater sprinting up.

Vision going dark, Tommy went limp in Phil’s arms.

+++

**TommyInnit was slain by [Unknown] using _Bloodbringer_**

+++

Dream swung his legs over the railing in his way, spun on his heel, and tackled the assassin to the ground.

Glass shattered around them and they went falling, falling, _falling_ through the environment built inside the glass dome. They were dropping, and Dream grabbed the person around the throat. “How the hell did you find us?” He snarled, staring into copper brown eyes. Even with the mask, he could tell that the person was smirking. Grabbing his shoulder, they flipped them and he felt something smash into his head.

_Damnit!_

Hitting the water, he kicked them in the side as fiercely as possible. There was a splash somewhere off to the side, then a loud roar. _Techno._ He stumbled to his feet, blood dripping from his fingers and staining the aqua water under them. His sword’s hilt met his hand and he took a breath, squaring off with the person. On their other side, Techno paced like a wild animal, axe gripped in each hand.

“Come on! You wanted a fight!” Dream snarled, face twisted behind his mask. This person killed Tommy. Like hell he was going to let them get away with that.

Turning to him, the person tossed their chin arrogantly. “Why don’t you come at me, if you two are so good at PVP? Taking on one poor person with two of you. It’d almost be a fair fight.” They tipped their head to the side and added, “For you, at least.”

They whipped out a lead with several swords tied into the strands, snapping it towards Dream. Dodging to the side, he watched each of them pass by, felt the wind brushing along his hood and hair. Techno growled angrily, and Dream looked at him and nodded once. Techno nodded back.

They both charged at the same time.

+++

When Tommy woke up, he was curled in bed back in the private server he and the others had.

It wasn’t the SMP one. No, this was something a bit more modern. They sort of all…dwelled in the same house. Everyone had their own floor, sort of, but they kind of hung out on random floors. It depended on who was hurt.

In this case, that would be Tommy.

He had a few dim memories of what happened on the server. Waking up in the medbay, only to find Dream and Techno slumped into each other on a bench, handcuffed and bruised. Both of them were snoring, Techno had a bandage across his nose and Dream had a growing purple mark on his jaw. Apparently, they’d been so riled up even after taking out the assassin that the admin and security had resorted to some…less than peaceful measures to take them out.

Phil’s fingers stroked through his hair, and Tommy opened his eyes to look up at him and smile softly. Phil returned it, then bent down and kissed his forehead. “How you doing, kiddo?”

“Schlatt, I _SWEAR_ I will _BREAK YOU IN HALF_ , _you little_ —”

“Language!” Bad screamed over Minx, and Tommy smiled weakly.

“What’s everyone doing?”

“They’re making food. Turns out that Minx and Schlatt stress-bake.” Glancing over his shoulder, Phil commented, “I don’t think it’s going well.” Pausing, he stroked Tommy’s hair again. “How do you feel?”

“All things considered? Pretty nice.” Reaching up, Tommy touched his neck and let his fingers trace over the bandages there. “My throat’s a bit sore, though.”

“Minx, don’t you trip me I will _destroy you, YOU—_ ”

“ ** _LANGUAGE!_** ” Everyone froze at the demonic tone of Bad’s words, and everyone stared at him for a second. Tommy didn’t even have to look. He just knew it.

Raising his head, Tommy looked over and then did a double take. Dream and Techno were sprawled at the foot of the couch, the latter literally thrown over the arm. Dream’s head was thrown back on the cushions, legs splayed over the carpet as he slumped against the couch.

Closing his eyes again, Tommy relaxed and pulled the blankets closer to him, falling asleep to everyone’s voices and Phil’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in forty-five minutes or less and I don’t know anymore. I listened to NF, channelled the anger from not being able to anything with writing, and this ended up coming out. So…uh, I hope you had fun with this.  
> I keep getting Spanish commercials for stuff which has been hilarious because I don’t know Spanish despite it being one of the most common languages in the area (if you want to know I think my area is majority white and then Latinx/Mexican, but I picked Chinese and then ASL for my foreign languages. Don’t know why on the first, the second was because my mom and brothers were learning it and I was interested and yeah…I picked ASL over Spanish. Kind of regret it but eh you live and you learn, right?)  
> There might be some updates in the other Dream Team series soon. I’m tired in the meantime, and I have a lot of stuff to work on right now. Anyways, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, thanks for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
